Ich will dich für mich
by Mone-chan
Summary: ... Schuldig versucht Crawford für sich zu gewinnen. (Pairing: Schuldig/Crawford - Lemon)


Mal wieder eine Weiß Kreuz FF, doch dieses Mal ist es eine Lemon geworden und ich hoff, des es euch gefällt! Wie immer gehören die Charakter von WK leider nicht mir *sich dies wünschen würde* und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser FF. *heul*  
  
Grüße gehen an die Cu123 (hier nun die versprochene WK Lemon. An dieser Stelle noch einmal: Stell deine Lemon online!!! Das ist sicher nicht nur in meinem Sinne *gg* *lol* *dich wie versprochen immer, wenn möglich nerv* ^_______________^),  
  
Dija+Natsuyume (*beide knuddelz* ihr seid schuld, des es diese FF nun gibt *euch umarm* HEGDL),  
  
Gata-chan (*knuddelz* Will deine Wettbewerbsstory umbedingt mal lesen! Hoffe, dir gefällt dieses FF *knuddelz*)  
  
Gorry (wenn dir die Cu schon keine Lemon schreibt, hoffe, sie gefällt dir *gg* ^^),  
  
Asuka7 (zwar keine OmixNagi, aber immerhin ne Lemon *gg* ^^),  
  
Nosai+Merkoko-chan+meine RPG-Kollegen (*euch beide ganz dolle knuddl* *euch ganz doll lieb hab*)  
  
So! Hab ich noch irgendjemanden vergessen??? Hoffe nicht. Außerdem noch viele liebe Knuddelgrüße an alle, die diese FF überhaupt lesen. *gg* ^^  
  
  
Autor: Mone-chan  
Mail:Mone_chan@gmx.de  
Pairing: Schuldig & Crawford  
Warnung: Lemon (wer dies nicht mag, sollte auf keinen Fall weiterlesen!!!)  
  
  
Also dann viel Spass beim Lesen!  
  
Mone  
  
  
  
Ich will dich (für mich)  
  
  
  
Erschöpft ließ sich Crawford auf den Sessel im Wohnzimmer sinken. Warum musste er nur mit seinen Mitstreitern in eine Wohnung ziehen? War es denn nicht schon anstrengend genug, seine Arbeit zu erledigen und gleichzeitig mit seinen "Kollegen" gut auszukommen.  
Besonders Schuldig schien ihn in letzter Zeit etwas auf die Nerven zu gehen. Zwar hatte er nichts gegen für seinen Geschmack etwas zu lebhaften Schuldig, aber in letzter Zeit schien dieser es irgendwie auf ihn abgesehen zu haben.  
Nicht nur, dass er ständig verschlafen hatte und er dafür bei Takatori gerade stehen musste, sondern auch, da dieser Orangehaarige ihn die ganze Zeit zu mustern und beobachten schien.  
Und nun ... nun wohnte er mit er mit seinen Mitstreitern in der gleichen Wohnung. Klar! Er mochte sie, hätte ja auch eigentlich nichts dagegen gehabt zusammenzuziehen, aber im Moment hätte er doch lieber seine Ruhe gehabt, aber nun war es ja ohnehin schon zu spät.  
Brad schloss die Augen und gerade, als er sich einigermaßen entspannt hatte, ging auch schon die Tür mit einem lauten Krachen auf und ein sehr gut gelaunter Schuldig stürmte hinein.  
"Ach hi, Braddy!" Damit hockte sich Schuldig Crawford gegenüber und grinste ihn an.  
"Kannst du nicht mal eine Minute ruhe geben!" wurde dieser nur angemault und Brad stand genervt auf und verflüchtigte sich in sein Zimmer, mit der Hoffnung, wenigstens dort etwas Ruhe vorzufinden.  
  
Grüne Augen funkelten ihm nach.  
"Ach Braddy! Jedesmal wenn du so hart zu mir bist, wird mein Verlangen nach dir nur noch größer!"  
Traurig breitete sich Schuldig auf dem Sofa aus und starrte gedankenverloren die weiße Decke an.  
"Es ist graußam von dir, mich so zu behandeln! Ich will doch nur in deiner Nähe sein, mehr verlange ich doch gar nicht! Eigentlich sollte ich niedergeschlagen sein, doch es ist das Gegenteil eingetreten ... ich will dich für mich! Egal wie abweisend du zu mir bist! Wart´s nur ab! Ich werde dich für mich gewinnen und wenn es Jahre dauert, denn ich liebe das Spiel ..."  
Zwar redete er sich dies ein, aber im Inneren wusste er, dass es sicher nicht leicht werden würde und da Crawford so unnahbar war, selbst für ihn - ein Schwarzmitglied, war es so gut wie unschaffbar.  
Aber er wäre ja nicht Schuldig, wenn er es nicht wenigstens versuchen würde.  
Seit langem wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als endlich von Brad erhört zu werden, doch sein Wunsch schien überhaupt nicht in Erfüllung zu gehen.  
Durch ein lautes Klingeln des Telefons wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und begab sich träge zu dem klingelnden Gerät, hob ab und maulte ein belangloses "Ja!?!" in den Hörer.  
Zu seinem bedauern war auch noch Takatori am Apperat und diesem gefiel Schuldigs höffliche Art sich zu melden ganz und gar nicht, so durfte sich der Orangehaarige auch noch über eine "wie-gehe-ich-am-besten-an-Telefon" Standpauke belehrt und verdrehte dabei die Augen und hörte nur halbherzig zu.  
"... weshalb ich eigentlich anrufe! Ich wollte nur wissen, ob ihr eueren Auftrag mit dem Drogenschmuggel nun endlich abgeschlossen habt, oder ob ihr immer noch daran arbeitet, endlich mal etwas auf die Reihe zu bringen!?!" fuhr Takatori fort.  
Dabei wäre Schuldig beinahe in die Luft gegange, denn NIEMAND beleidigte Schwarz ! Auch Takatori nicht!!! Aber er besann sich und versuchte so ruhig wie mögich zu klingen.  
"Ja! Alles erledigt! Es hat auch keine Probleme gegeben und Weiß ist uns diesmal auch nicht in die Quere gekommen."  
"Gut! Ich wusste, ich kann auf euch zählen!" und schon hatte Takatori den Hörer aufgelegt und es tutete Schuldig entgegen.  
Wütend knallte er den Hörer auf die Gabel.  
"Aber mir etwas von Manieren erzählen!" grummelte er vor sich hin, da kam ihm DIE Idee ... (Anm.d.A.: das kann ja nichts gutes verheißen *gg* ^^)  
  
  
In seiner Arbeit vertrieft, tippte Crawford wie wild auf die Tasten seines heißgeliebten Laptops und er bemerkte nicht, wie Schuldig ins Zimmer kam. Dieser beobachtete ihn eine Weile - seine Blicke verzehrten sich regelrecht nach Brad - bevor er Crawford auf die Schulter schlug und ein lautes "Na? Wie immer am Arbeiten?" von sich gab.  
Erschrocken drehte sich Brad reflexrtig um, denn mit seinem orangehaarigen Mitbewohner hätte er jetzt am wenigsten gerechnet.  
Laut seurzte er auf und fragte ihn eher belanglos:  
"Was willst du schon wieder?"  
"Mensch Braddy! Sei doch nicht immer gleich eingeschnappt, wenn man dich mal für einen kurzen Moment bei der Arbeit stört. Ich wollte dir doch eigentlich nur einen Kaffee vorbeibringen!"  
Gespielt beleidigt hiel er Brad den noch immer dampfenden Kaffee unter die Nase, welchen er mit soooo... viel Liebe zubereitet hatte.  
Leicht verwundert sah ihn Brad in die grünen Augen, die ihm erwartungsvoll entgegenstrahlten.   
"Irgendwie süß, wie er mich so anschaut!"  
Brad huschte ein kurzes Lächeln über die Lippen und nahm dankend den Kaffee entgegen und stellte ihn auf seinen sehr aufgeräumten Schreibtisch.  
"Er lächelt mich an!?! Er hat mich tatsächlich angelächelt!!!" freute sich Schuldig, konnte es nicht ganz fassen, dass ihn der Schwarzhaarige ein Lächeln geschenkt hatte. Doch irgendwie hatter er sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen ...  
  
Kurz strich sich Brad ein paar schwarze Haarsträhnen, die ihm wirr ins Gesicht hingen aufseite, legte dann seine Brille auf den Schreibtisch, bemerkte aber nicht, wie Schuldig dahinzuschmelzen schien.  
"Dieser Typ schaut einfach zu gut aus!" war das Einzige woran dieser denken konnte.  
Schließlich griff Crawford zu der Tasse und führte sie zu seinem Mund und nahm einen großen Schluck aus ihr. Der Kaffee war noch immer heiß, so verzog er kurz sein Gesicht und schluckte den Kaffee so schnell wie möglich runter, wobei ein leises kichern von Schuldig zu vernehmen war.  
Mit einem Funkeln in den Augen wurde Schuldig angeschaut, es war wie immer - Schuldig liebte dieses geheimnisvolle, unbeschreibliche und wunderschöne Funkeln seines Gegenübers, konnte sich nicht losreisen davon und grinste ihm einfach nur entgegen und hockte sich dann auf Brad´s Bett. ( ^___^ )  
Nach kurzer Zeit hatte Crawford auch den Rest des Kaffee´s ausgetrunken und gerade als er sich wieder seiner Arbeit widmen wollte, verschwommen die Buchstaben und Zahlen vor seinen Augen. Kurzerhand griff er nach seiner Brille, doch diese schien ihm auch nicht wirklich zu helfen. Er rieb sich die Augen, doch auch das brachte nichts.  
Leichte Panik brach in ihm aus und er war sehr verwirrt.  
"Was ist jetzt auf einmal los?" dachte sich Brad und drehte sich zu Schuldig um. Dieser beschäftigte sich gerade mit einem seiner PC-Zeitschriften und schien allen Anscheins nach nur Bahnhof zu verstehen. Grübelnd saß er auf seinem Bett und überlegte sehr angestrengt über irgendwelche Sachen, die da drin stehen mussten, nach.  
Wieder konnte sich Crawford ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen und ein seltsames Gefühl stieg in ihm hoch.   
Wenn er genau überlegte sah Schuldig doch eigentlich richtig süß aus, so wie er leicht verdattert in diesem Heft herumblätterte.  
"Was denke ich da eigentlich???" innerlich verpasste Brad sich selbst eine Ohrfeige, doch er konnte nichts gegen diese Gedanken unternehmen. Wie gebannt starrte er Schuldig an, musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuss ... wollte ihn berühren!  
"HALT! STOPP! AUSZEIT! DAS geht jetzt aber eindeutig zu weit!!!" ermahnte er sich selbst, aber er konnte seinen Blick weiterhin nicht von dem Orangehaarigen lassen.  
Ein Glücksgefühl überkam ihn, auch wenn er nicht wusste, woher, genoss er es dennoch.  
Wie in Trance stand er auf und ging auf dem immer noch Sitzenden zu, hockte sich direkt neber ihn. Schuldig sah in etwas wirr an und fragte vorsichtig:  
"Alles in Ordnung? Du schaust so komisch!"  
Als Antwort wurde ihm nur ein Grinsen geschenkt, was ihn noch mehr verunsicherte, obwohl er sich schon vorstellen konnte, was los war ...  
  
Wie von selbst, strich Crawford aufeinmal mit seiner linken Hand über Schuldig´s Gesicht, spürte dessen warme Haut unter seinen Fingern. Überraschte grüne Augen sahen ihn an.  
"Träume ich?!?" Der Jüngere schmiegte sich etwas gegen die Handfläche, genoss es sichtlich. Doch da zog Brad plötzlich seine Hand zurück und stammelte:  
"Tut ... tut mir leid! Ich ... ich weiß nicht, was da gerade ... über mich gekommen ist!" und sah verlegen auf den Boden.  
"Das ... das braucht dir wirklich nicht leid zu tun ... Braddy!" flüsterte Schuldig ihm sanft ins Ohr. Schuldig musste sich richtig zurückhalten, um Brad nicht jeden Moment um den Hals zu fallen und ihn ...   
Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf und wiederholte nochmals:  
"Braucht dir nicht leid zu tun!" Mit traurigen, aber nach mehr verlangenden Augen sah er Crawford an.  
Dieser wusste nicht so recht, was er von der momentanen Situation halten sollte - aber auch von diesen seltsamen Gefühlen.  
Wieder schien sich seine Hand selbstständig zu machen und fuhr dieses Mal Schuldigs Lippen nach, dieser konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und gab einen zögernden Kuss auf die Finger, die flink darüber huschten.  
Ein Leuchten trat in Crawfords Augen und schließlich beugte er sich zu Schuldig und gab ihm einen (für Brads Verhältnisse) leidenschaftlichen Kuss, schien ihn nie enden lassen zu wollen.  
Zwar überrascht, doch überglücklich erwiederte er den Kuss, neckte mit seiner Zunge die von Brad.  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sich beide wieder voneinander lösten und auch nur, um Luft zu schnappen, danach fielen Beide wieder übereinander her. (Anm.d.A.: ^^)  
Ihr Kuss wurde immer wilder, verlangender und Schuldig ließ seine Hände unter Brad´s Hemd gleiten, streichte sanft über dessen Rücken.  
"Wie lange? Wie lange habe ich mir das gewünscht? Wie oft habe ich dich gewollt?" war das Letzte, was sich Schuldig denken konnte, bevor Brad seinen Hals, sowie sein Schlüsselbein mit feuchtheißen Küssen bedeckte.  
Bestimmend, aber nicht gewaltätig, zog der Schwarzhaarige Schuldig näher an sich, presste seinen Körper an dessen uns streifte schließlich Schuldigs T-Shirt über dessen Kopf und warf es achtlos zu Boden.  
Währendessen war Schuldig eifrig dabei, die Knöpfe von Crawfords Hemd aufzukriegen, als es ihm am Ende auch gelang und ihm Brad´s nackte Brust entgegenstrahlte, welche er sofort mit Küssen bedecken musste.  
Ein zufriedenes Seufzen entrang Crawfords Kehle und er setzte sein Spiel fort, umspielte Schuldigs Brustwarzen mit der Zunge, neckte sie, biss vorsichtig hinein und wurde nur noch mehr von dem leisen Stöhnen des Orangehaarigen angespornt - merkte, wie erregt dieser war. Während er mit seiner Zunge diese Aktion fortsetzte, wanderte seine eine Hand in Richtung "runter" bis sie an einem "ganz" bestimmten Ort. Mittlerweile nahm auch seine Erregung immer weiter zu und so konnte auch er sich ein leises Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken.  
Sein Atem ging schnell und feiner Schweis perlte ihm von der Stirn. Ganz langsam öffnete er den Gürtel von Schuldigs Hose und dessen Hosenbund, strich dann die überflüssige Hose von dessen Körper, bis er nur noch in Boxershorts vor ihm lag.  
Schuldig sah ihm mit nur halbgeöffneten Augen entgegen, aber man konnte deutlich das Verlangen in ihnen lesen.   
Ein fieses Grinsen umspielte Crawfords Gesicht und er legte seine Hand auf die mittlerweile auch zu eng gewordene Boxershort.  
Ein williges und verlangendes Stöhnen entwich Schuldigs Lippen und seine Augen flehten regelrecht nach Erlösung. Wie lange wollte ihn den Crawford noch auf die Folter spannen?   
Es dauerte ihm einfach viel zu lange, er wollte ihn ... ja, so sehr!  
Schuldig richtete sich auf und fiel Brad um den Hals, stieß ihn dabei um, sodass er nun auf ihm lag und küsste ihn erst einmal innig, seine Hände wanderten an dessen Hintern, massierten ihn leicht, bis er sich entschloss, Crawfords von dessen Hose zu entledigen.  
Mit einem dumpfen "Plumps" viel diese zu Boden und Schuldigs Lippen suchten sich nun von Brad´s Mund den Weg nach unten. Blieben kurz an dessen Brustwarzen kleben, gleiteten dann weiter nach unten und hinterließen überall ein prikelndes Gefühl. Schließlich nahm er "ihn" in den Mund, erst umspielte er "ihn" mit der Zunge, saugte an ihm.  
"...Sch...uuuu...llldddiii....ig!" stöhnte Brad nur. Kurz vor seinem Höhpunkt ließ der Orangehaarige von ihm ab und grinste ihm keck entgegen.  
"Na...na warte!" Crawford packte den Jüngeren, schmiegte seinen Körper an dessen, spürte die Wärme, die von Schuldig ausging und schließlich drang er in seinen Mitstreiter ein.  
"Aaahhh..." schrie dieser mit leicht von Schmerz geziertem Gesicht, doch dieses lockerte sich sofort wieder.  
"Alles in Ordnun?" besorgt hielt Brad in seinem Tun inne.  
"Ja! ... mach bitte weiter!" bettelte Schuldig nur und Brad begann sich vorsichtig vor und zurück zu bewegen. Am Anfang stöhnte Schuldig noch aus Schmerz, jedoch nach kürzester Zeit, verwandelte es sich eher in ein immer mehr wollendes, verlangendes Stöhnen.  
Immer schneller steiß Brad in ihn ein, seine Hand wanderte nach vorne und umfasste Schuldigs Glied, rieb es im selben Rythmus, fühlte wie er seinem Höhepunkt immer näher zu kommen schien, stöhnte leise vor sich hin. Aber dieses wurde von Schuldigs übertönt "OH .... Braaadddddddyyyyyyyyyyy ... " und mit einem Mal spürte Crawford, wie ihm eine warme, klebrige Flüssigkeit über die Finger lief. Kurze Zeit später ergoss auch er sich in Schuldig und sank dann erschöpft in sein Bett.  
Schuldig in seinen Armen haltend schlief er ein.  
  
Nächster Morgen:  
  
Mit seiner linken Hand fasste sich Crawford an die Strin.  
"Mann hab ich Kopfschmerzen!" war das Erste an was er dachte, als er seine Augen aufschlug. Als er sich dann endlich mal umdrehte, bekam er einen riesen Schreck. Da lag doch tatsächlich Schuldig auf SEINEM Bett und schlummerte NACKT in aller Ruhe vor sich hin.  
"Was um alles in der Welt ist passiert? Und wie komm ich hier in mein Bett, ich hab doch noch gerade gearbeitet, oder etwa nicht ..." erschrocken sah er an sich herunter, dann wieder zu Schuldig und noch einmal sich selbst.  
Eine ungesunde Röte zierte nun sein Gesicht und schnellte regelrecht aus dem Bett, zog sich schnell etwas über.  
Erst nach einigem Überlegen kamen die nächtlichen Erinnerungen und Brad wäre in diesem Moment am liebsten in irgendeinem Loch verschwunden. Was war da nur in ihn gefahren? Was hatte ihn bloss zu so einer dämlichen Aktion veranlasst?   
"...aber irgendwie ... war es aber auch schön!" musste er sich eingestehen und sah den noch immer Schlafenden liebevoll an und hockte sich dann wieder angzogen auf sein Bett und strich Schuldig ein paar verschwitzte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.   
"Eigentlich sieht er ja echt süß aus ..."  
Auf einmal sahen ihn zwei grüne, verunsicherte Augen entgegen.  
"Braddy! Ich ..." stotterte der Orangehaarige.  
Ich muss es ihm sagen! Ich muss ihm sagen, das ich Schuld an seinem Handeln habe, auch wenn er mich dann hasst!  
"...ich, es tut mir leid! Ich bin Schuld (Anm.d.A.: Schuldig *gg* ^^), dass du soetwas gemacht hast! Ich...ich habe dir ... Drogen in deinen Kaffee geschüttet."  
Schuldbewusst sah er traurig zu Boden.  
sichtlich geschockt darüber sah Crawford Schuldig an, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck bekam gleich wieder einen sanften Ausdruck.  
"Das war zwar nicht in Ordnung von dir, aber wenigsten weiß ich jetzt, wie es mit meinen Gefühlen steht!" Damit gab er Schuldig einen langen Kuss.  
"Aishiteru" flüsterte er kaum hörbar.  
"Aishiteru!" kam es zur Antwort ...  
  
  
Ende  
  
  
Ich weiß! Diese Lemon ist nicht wirklich gut, aber ich wusste einfach nicht, wie ich es beschreiben sollte! Hoffe aber, dass es wenigstens einigermaßen ging. *hoff*   
  
Mone 


End file.
